


A little help

by Emulator42



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Mama Narvaez
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:23:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emulator42/pseuds/Emulator42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High-school AU where Ray has never been kissed and Joel's there to help. Mama Narvaez crashes the party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amari/gifts).



> Short fic that might become a longer AU later. Written because it's raining here and I can't sleep when it rains.

Ray practically sashayed through the door, slamming it behind him and doing a victory fist pump in the air. He dropped his backpack by the door with a thud, and headed into the kitchen to grab a soda. Of course, Joel was already there. The senior practically lived at Ray's house and was a favorite of Ray's parents. Mrs. Narvaez always cooked extra food in case Joel dropped by, and sometimes in the summer Mr. Narvaez would sit out on the patio talking with Joel and letting him drink beers with him until late into the night.

Ray found him today raiding the fridge for the _pasteles_ they had left over from the holidays. One lanky arm was draped over the fridge door and as Ray swaggered in a tousled head of hair popped up as well.

"What's got you so pleased with yourself?" Joel grinned as he slammed the fridge shut, heading over to microwave his food. Ray puffed out his chest in triumph.

"Guess who just got a date to the Sadie Hawkins dance?" He beamed. "On a related note, you owe me twenty bucks." Joel turned around and dug a twenty out of his pocket, a look of annoyance on his face as he tossed the crumpled bill to Ray.

"Congrats I guess. Who's the lucky girl?" He turned back around, busying himself with the microwave.

Ray beamed.

"Her name is Barbara and she's smoking hot. Like, you-should-probably-cough-up-another-twenty-because-of-how-great-I-scored hot." Joel barked out a short, strangled laugh, still facing the microwave.

"In your dreams." He muttered, and Ray wasn't sure if he was talking about his date or the other twenty bucks. An oddly awkward silence filled the room, and for once Ray didn't know what to say. It was weird for joel to act so short like this. Suddenly, Joel turned around, a devious look on his face.

"So you think she'll put out?" He leered

"Joel! Don't be gross!" Ray sputtered. His friend never talked so crudely about girls. Why was he acting so strange?

"Alright but you're at least going to get a little kissing action right? Show her your famously talented tongue?"

Ray blushed bright red and turned away from Joel

"Actually, um, not so famous really" he whispered.

"Wait," Joel said, and Ray could practically hear the shit-eating grin on his face. "Haven't you ever kissed someone?" Ray didn't have to answer. It was embarrassing really. He'd had the opportunity to plenty if times, girls found him pretty cute after all, but he'd always been terrified of messing it up. He stared at his feet as he heard Joel cross the room. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up reluctantly, sure he was going to be mocked. Instead he met Joel's dark eyes and saw an expression of complete seriousness.

"Well shit." Joel stated, cracking a smile. "I'm not going to let my Ray loose on the ladies without some practice first! Kissing is hard man. If you don't know what you're doing you will fuck it up."

"Wow, thanks man." Ray rolled his eyes. "And do you have any proposal to exactly how I should practice?" Joel took his hand off Ray's shoulder and stepped back, spreading his arms out.

"Come at me man" Ray blinked. Was Joel suggesting what he thought he was suggesting?

"Wait." Ray said. "You want me... to kiss you?"

"Why not?"

It was the worst fucking question. Ray could think of a million reasons why not, except for his mind went blank as a Joel started to move closer, angling his head down a bit and starting to close his eyes. How did Ray never notice how attractive Joel was? His dark eyes and prominent chin. His stubble and crazy hair.

Fucking YOLO.

Ray closed the distance, raising himself on tippy toes and wrapping his arms behind Joel's neck. Their noses were a little smushed at first, but Joel's hand reached for Ray's face, guiding him into tilting his head as Joel's other hand snaked around his waist. Ray was still for a moment, waiting for Joel to guide him along. When Joel's lips started moving Ray followed suit, a little out of sync at first, but Joel adjusted to compensate. Ray's thoughts hurtled at a million miles a second, mostly just things like _Joel. Mouth. Wow._ Right after the thoughts _oh shit, tongue._ flitted through his mind Ray's brain pretty much melted and he let out a deep moan. _Fuck._

Ray froze, and held back a whimper as Joel drew back, face blank of anything Ray could read. The taller boy cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Um, Ray?"

_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_

Ray briefly considered running out the door and going home before he realized this was his house and Joel would follow him anyways.

"I...uh..." Ray blanked. What the hell was he supposed to say in this situation? Oh, sorry my pervy teenage brain just turned this freaky but platonic make out session into something even weirder? Luckily he didn't have to think of anything, because the next thing he knew Joel's lips where on his again and he was being shoved into the wall. Joel lifted Ray off the ground, one hand clamping onto his ass and the other tangling itself through Ray's hair. Ray wrapped his legs around Joel's waist, both hands fisting into his hair. This time the kiss was passionate and rough and holy shit was it hot. Ray snaked a hand up Joel's ridiculously oversized hoodie, moaning as he felt his firm chest. _Oh dear god please let this moment never end_ he thought as Joel began sucking hard on his neck and tugging up insistently on the hem of Ray's shirt. Apparently God decided to throw up his all powerful middle finger towards one Ray Narvaez Jr. at that particular moment because the two teens heard the front door swing open and Mrs. Narvaez's voice ring out.

"I just got off the phone with Mrs. Dunkelman!" She squealed as Joel and Ray madly scrambled away from each other before she walked into the kitchen. "She told me you and Barbara are going to S-oh." She froze as she rounded the corner, catching site of the two boys. While Joel's hair was always insane, Ray's was definetly tousled and both teens had their shirts crooked in some way, Ray's tee shifted just enough to reveal purple hickeys starting to form where his neck met his shoulder. Both boys where bright red.

"I um, better go." Joel said, grabbing his backpack from the kitchen table and hurrying out the door. Mrs. Narvaez sighed.

"Well it took you two damn long enough!" She grinned as she tossed Ray the phone from the kitchen counter. "Better call Barbara and tell her you've got another date."

_Oh. Barbara. Shit_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPER short chapter, sorry! just wanted to put this up so you'd have something to read while I work on the smut, and there WILL be smut. If any of you have requests for what you'd like to see next please comment because I have no idea where I'm going with this story.

"I fucked up man, I fucked up." Joel moaned as he paced the floor of his room. It had been three days since his and Ray's impromptu makeout session, and Joel had been avoiding the younger boy the entire time.

"I don't get what the big deal is." Adam groaned from where he was lying face up on Joel's bed. "You finally found out the kid you've been obsessing over all year likes you back. Get your head out of your ass and go tap that." Joel shot him a glare

"It's not that easy. I never should have done it." Joel dropped down on the edge of the bed, scrubbing a hand over his face. "I'll be leaving for college soon, and he'll only be a sophomore. A _sophomore_ , Adam. Besides, what if he doesn't even like me back? What if he was just going along with it so it wasn't awkward? What if-"

"Oh my god!" Adam rolled over, burying his face into the pillows. Joel jumped as his phone started to buzz loudly from the nightstand, Barbie Girl blaring loudly. It was Joel's ringtone for Ray, as per the younger boy's specific request. "Answer it for fuck's sake." Came Adam's muffled voice. "This is like the fifth time he's called you in the last hour." Joel reluctantly picked up the phone.

"What the fuck, man?!" Shouted Ray. "You give me the best kiss of my life-"

" _Only_ kiss of your life"

"Yeah, fuck you too-and then you just disappear?! I thought you liked me? I thought we were going to be a thing or some shit like that!"

"I, uh... Do you-do you want to be a thing?"

"Fuck yeah I want to be a thing! Joel, you're like my best friend. My really hot best friend who I'm apparently gay for."

"But I'm leaving soon! I'm going to college!"

"Joel you dumbass, that's an even _better_ reason to be a thing. I have to make sure those hot sorority chicks know your taken. Come on Joel, if you changed your mind and you don't like me after all just tell me! My mom's going grocery shopping anyways so I have to decide if I need ice cream and chick-flicks or a family sized tub of lube. Wait, no economy sized. Family sized would be fucking weird." Joel grinned as Ray started to ramble, knowing he was stalling in fear of Joel's answer.

"You think I don't have my own lube?" Joel grinned as Adam let out some kind of complaint muffled by the pillow.

"You fucking better because there's no way I'm actually asking my mom for that. So does that mean I won't be needing ice cream and chick-flicks?"

"...Or we could watch chick-flicks together?"

"It's a date"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the smut! Ugh, I've never written smut before so if you have any pointers DEFINITELY let me know what I should change. I'm bored and I have a lot of time on my hands, so anyone who comments saying what movie Joel and Ray are watching and their favorite RT pairing (including readerxcharacter) I'll write them a one shot gift fic:)

Ray yawned and stretched lazily on the couch, turning himself around so his head rested in Joel's lap

"Why should I listen to you anyways, you're a virgin who can't drive." He quoted along with the movie. 

"That was way harsh, Tai." He continued. 

"You seriously know this movie by heart?

"Shut up Joel, this is a great scene."

"Fine, but next time we have a movie marathon I'll be picking the movies." Joel added, poking his new boyfriend playfully. Ray swatted at his hand, grinning. 

"No you won't, because you'll probably pick some boring gay shit like Brokeback Mountain."

"What do you know anyways? You're a virgin and you can't drive."

"You fucked it up" Ray said, reaching for the remote. "If you keep talking over this cinematic masterpiece I'm just going to go ahead and pause it." Ray frowned, trying to keep his facade of annoyance. Joel had other ideas. 

"You know," he said, and Ray jumped a little as Joel's voice dropped a few octaves. "We could fix that." Ray desperately tried to remember what had been said that Joel could possibly be referring to in such a lustful voice. 

"...me driving?"

"No, dumbass! You being a virgin. I'm trying to be sexy here, come on help me out a little."

"Oh!" Ray sat up and flipped himself around so he was facing Joel. "I can help you out more than a little." He replied in a low voice, internally wincing at how cheesy that sounded. Apparently Joel thought so too because he let out a snort of amusement. "Hey!" Ray shouted indignantly. "I'm new at this!"

"Okay, first tip: shut the fuck up."

"Ooh." Ray teased. "Is that what you're into-oomph!" He was cut off by Joel's lips on his, hungry and forceful. Ray melted into the kiss immediately, letting out a low moan, followed by a gasp as Joel started to rub him through his jeans. He felt Joel grin into the kiss at such an encouraging reaction. He began kissing down Ray's jaw, then neck, sucking for a while at the spot where his neck met his shoulder because it made Ray squirm and whimper. He roughly shoved Ray back against the couch, moving his hand to his belt loop as the other one snaked into the younger boy's dark hair. Ray whined at the loss of contact but soon switched back to moans as Joel began rutting against him, desperate for friction. 

Joel began tugging on the edge if Ray's jeans, and he scrambled to undo them as Joel pulled back and watched him hungrily. As Ray finally kicked his pants off Joel lowered himself back down, this time mouthing at The Hickeys he had made. His hands snaked under his shirt, pulling it off so that Ray was lying there in his underwear. Joel slid down further, sucking down Ray's torso until he reached the boxers. He mouthed experimentally at Ray's cock through the fabric, then did it again as Ray gasped, his hands shooting to Joel's hair as he slowly slid the boxers off, Ray's swollen cock springing free. 

"Look at how hard you are for me." Joel smiled and Ray almost lost it right there. Joel went back down on him, expertly swallowing him up. Ray watched as Joel bobbed up and down quickly, deepthroating him like a pro. Joel came back up with an obscene pop, pulling himself up to kiss Ray as he began pumping him with his hand. Ray moaned helplessly into Joel's mouth.   
"Do you like that, baby?" Joel smiled as Ray nodded way to enthusiastically. 

"Oh god yes. Please Joel, don't stop!" he whined. Ray never would have guessed Joel was one for dirty talk but it was definetly working for him. 

"What did I say about talking?" Joel growled. Ray bit his fist to keep his words of encouragement from escaping. He felt Joel flatten his tongue against his shaft and lick up his length, then swirl his tongue around the head, swallowing Ray up again. Ray moaned, bucking up into Joel's mouth as he felt himself nearing his climax. Joel hummed softly against Ray's cock and he blanked, seeing stars as he came in Joel's mouth, watching as the older boy swallowed as much as he could, licking up the rest. When his mind finally cleared Ray looked Joel over, a new determination in his eyes.

"My turn." He grinned, shoving Joel onto his back and nearly ripping the hoodie off him along with the thin t-shirt he was wearing underneath. He yanked down his jeans and his boxer in one go, then froze.

"...um, Joel?"

"What?" Joel asked hoarsely. 

"I-uh, could you like, walk me through this or something?" Joel laughed shortly and Ray felt himself blush, but he felt Joel's hands on the back of his head guide him forward gently

"Fuck, Ray. Um, start slow I guess? You probably won't be able to swallow very far the first time so just...fuck I don't know man. I can't believe I'm telling you how to suck my dick." Joel scrubbed his face with his hand and slid down a little in the couch. Ray couldn't tell if it was out of embarrassment or to give him better access but he decided to take it as a sign of encouragement. He lowered himself over Joel, licking up his shaft and swirling his tongue around the tip like Joel had done earlier. He wrapped his lips around the head and slowly began swallowing him down, dissapointed when he only reached about halfway before he had to stop. Joel had been strangely silent and Ray looked up at him now to see why. Joel was panting and staring intently, almost hungrily, at Ray. His eyes where dark with lust and as Ray slowly began bobbing up and down Joel wet his lips and spoke again. 

"Good, yeah, holy shit. Now wrap your hand around the base-fuck yes." Joel moaned as Ray followed his instructions, pumping his hand to the same rhythm as his mouth. Ray became more confident, twisting his head at the end of his strokes and swallowing Joel a little deeper each time. An overwhelming feeling if satisfaction came over him as Joel fell apart, whining and tugging at Ray's hair. Then Joel pulled Ray off of him completely, stopping to kiss the confused look off of Ray's face before he grabbed for his jeans at the foot of the couch. Ray realized what was going on as Joel pulled out a foil wrapper and a small bottle of lube. His apprehension must have shown because Joel paused and kissed him again. 

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to." He whispered into Ray's ear and Ray shivered. 

"No I-I do. Just, go easy on me, ok?" Joel   
nodded solemnly, tearing the foil and rolling the condom on quickly. He lowered Ray down and poured some lube on his fingers, slowly bringing them down to tease Ray's entrance. 

"Is this okay? I guess I just always imagined you'd bottom."

"Always? You've thought about this for a while?" Ray squirmed as Joel began to push a finger into him, knowing he was only trying to distract him. 

"Well, yeah. I mean, look at you."

"Gaaaay" Ray breathed as Joel's finger began moving. It felt weird as hell, but good. Definetly good. 

"Says the guy that's about to get a dick up his ass." Joel added another finger, curling them both inside of Ray. 

"Yeah but whose dick-fuck yeah, right there- whose dick is it?" Joel added a third finger, thrusting and stretching Ray. He began to feel the pain now, but it wasn't nearly as bad as he imagined. He felt Joel move as he reached down to slick up his cock. Joel positioned himself at Ray's entrance and began to push in slowly. Ray whimpered at the burn, biting his lip. Joel froze at the sound, silently asking for permission to continue. Ray nodded, squeezing his eyes shut. Joel finally made it all the way in, then began pulling out. Gradually he sped up as Ray adjusted to him, soon letting out encouraging huffs and swear words. With a deep thrust Joel found his prostate and Ray cried out a garbled mashup of words. 

"JESUFUCKYE" Joel froze and Ray snorted, then started full on laughing. Joel had been around the block a few times but he had never had the pleasure of experiencing being inside of someone while they where laughing. It was like an angel was giving his dick a handshake. It was amazing.   
Ray calmed down and Joel continued his thrusts, this time slamming in hard, trying to get more screams out of Ray. Mission definetly fucking accomplished. Joel would be worried about the neighbors if he wasn't so closely focused on fucking the living daylight out of Ray. The screaming chants if "Joel" and "don't stop" where added encouragement. 

"Fuck Joel, I'm gonna-" Ray started to cry out as he came, back arching and spurting all over his stomach. Joel followed quickly, filling Ray then pulling out, his come also striping across Ray's stomach. They lay there panting for a while, then Joel got up to get a washcloth from the bathroom and clean them both off. When he finished and came back from the laundry room he found Ray almost completely swallowed up by his hoodie, still without pants, holding the remote up. 

"So are we still doing this?"

"You're un-fucking-believable."


End file.
